1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a distance measuring system and, more particularly, to an optical distance measuring system and a distance measuring method that have an adjustable window of interest of the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the technology of three-dimensional (3-D) information has been developed rapidly and applied to different fields. In addition to the distance measuring purpose, 3-D range-finding may further be provided to additional applications such as drop tests, observation of a high-speed moving target and automatic controls in robot vision. However, as conventional 3-D range-finding image sensors adopting time-of-flight (TOF) is not able to realize high speed 3-D range finding, several high-speed and high-accuracy 3-D range-finding image sensors using the light-section method have be proposed.
However, in conventional 3-D range-finding methods using the light-section method an image sensor always output sensed image data of the whole sensor array thereof, a window of interest (WOI) of the image sensor can not be changed according to actual detection condition whereby it is difficult to increase the operation efficiency.
Accordingly, a distance measuring system with low power consumption and high frame rate is required by the field.